


Saviour

by RoseEssence



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Edenbrook, Gen, Saving, offer, shares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Edenbrook's in trouble and so is Casey now... who will save them?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/ Casey Valentine
Kudos: 4





	Saviour

Storms were roaring over Edenbrook and it was raining. It is the worst day ever.

Just a week ago, Ethan met with an accident because of this rainy weather and he hasn't awake ever since. Casey has waited so long for someone to walk in and give her some good news. About Ethan's recovery or about saving Edenbrook.

Casey was continuously calling him. It's easier to tell patient's family to talk to unconscious patient and they will listen. But it's so much harder in reality.  
"Ethan wake up please. We all need you. Edenbrook needs you"  
" I can't live without you. Please wake up"  
"Wake up for this hospital damn it"  
"Please listen to my voice use it as anchor and come back to me"

She cried a lot. She didn't know how many reasons are there. Edenbrook on the verge of closing, Ethan almost dying, Ethan's not waking up, loosing Ethan in the state of coma, loosing her job, being bankrupt... so on.

~

Edenbrook is a non-profit. Accountancy department suggested to introduce shares to raise money for hospital making it a non-profit organization with shareholders. The amount is huge. If minimum shares would not being bought, Edenbrook will meet it's doom.

Last one week was crucial for Edenbrook and Naveen had to liquidate his funds so he left Boston but no one knew if he would make it up on time.  
It's the last day and every employee bought shares according to their capacity. Still 100 million dollars were required.

There is no way this will work.  
Edenbrook is doomed. It's worse than Thanos's snap.

~

Declan's offer still stands. Casey looked at Ethan once more. He was laying unconscious taking light breaths.

Casey wants to shout at him. Edenbrook's in trouble how could he show his back at this time. She took a heavy breath gathering confidence with it.

She texted Declan "I accept your offer. Tell me where to come".

Her mobile pinged as he sent her the address. She looked at Ethan one last time before leaving the hospital.

She reached her apartment as fast as she can and she booked a cab from tab and wore clothes as Declan instructed.

A part of her wanted to cry and stopping her from doing this stupidity but Edenbrook's at stake, she can't back off. Not when she could do something to save it. No matter how immoral it is.

Edenbrook is like a home for her. She has met so many friends there. They are almost like a family. The attendings, the interns, fellow residents and nurses they all care about each other. 

She closed her eyes and saw moments she spent with Naveen, Harper, Ines, Zaid, Baz, Sienna, Bryce, Rafael and everyone there. How could she forget everything happened between her and Ethan. She is not ready to let go of any of these people or their memories. She is going to save Edenbrook. That's it.

When she left her room her friends eyed her suspiciously. Casey hesitantly explained "I- I am going out for some work"

"But you just got back. We're all watching the share count come watch with us or we can always play game to release some tension". Bryce offered.

Casey repeated "no I have business to attend to".

 _Ethan is on the hospital bed, her job is in trouble, Edenbrook is on the verge of falling apart and she is going on a date doesn't make any sense._ Sienna has her suspicions.

When Casey went to bathroom all friends decided to put earbuds in her purse. They connected them to her phone, called her and put it in her purse. Jackie pointed at condoms in her purse that's what raises their suspicions even more. They checked the location of the cab's destination from their common tab.

When cab arrived she came out and they all quickly settled down on their seats.

~

Her temperature is rising involuntarily. She felt like she is betraying someone, her heart was pounding in her chest. She clenched it and her mind went to Ethan. _What will he say? What will he think about her?_

Yes, she is going to do things that would define her as a whore but it is the only way to save Edenbrook.  
Declan came to Ethan's room two days ago. He gave his condolences but with that he offered a deal to Casey. He asked her to spend one night with him, in return he will buy all the remaining shares of Edenbrook and will save the hospital.

Casey had a hope that she won't need to take Declan's money but she was wrong.

As her cab stopped outside his bungalow, her heart jumped into her mouth yet she walked inside calming her nerves.

~

Ethan open his eyes with blurry vision but then he blinked several times and saw a nurse injecting a medicine in the needle on his hand. He winced, at that nurse looked up at him and ran out to call Harper.

~

Declan greeted her with his unappealing smirk. He took her to his room. Things happen fast. But Casey was so afraid.

"So the deal stands. You'll buy all the remaining shares of Edenbrook if..." Casey stopped.

Declan completed it for her. "If you spend one night with me"

"Hmm... I have one question. Do you go around giving these type of deals to everyone?"

He chuckled. "I've had many interns and doctors before on my bed but your cost is highest for them all"

"Why to waste money on me then?"

"You are the only one... with whom I can ruin my beloved nemesis' fantasies"

"Nemesis?"

Declan moved closer and traced his fingers slowly on her arm. "Yes, I want to see what lies beneath this very dress that made him crazy, that he cherish so much. You know I'm talking about whom"

"I don't know who are you talking about"

"Don't act so gullible. I am talking about your favourite attending Ethan Ramsey"

"I don't know what you are implying to. There is nothing between me and Ethan more than a professional relationship" she snapped.

"When I'm done with you the look on his face will tell everyone what's there between you and him" He spoke in her ear. Casey clenched her purse near her heart.

~

"I think we should save her" Jackie said and all friends agreed. They've heard the entire conversation.

Just then Sienna's mobile ringed. She checked and was stunned. "Dr. Ramsey??".

She picked up "Hello??"

"Dr. Trinh, good evening sorry to interrupt you but Dr. Valentine is not picking up her phone. Her phone's busy. Is she there?"

"Ah... Dr. Ramsey, Casey is...not here..."

Bryce snatched the phone "Ramsey, Casey's in trouble. She went to Declan's house because he offered her a deal to buy all the remaining shares of Edenbrook in return of spending night with him"

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"Don't take stress your condition is fragile. We are going to save her"

Like Ethan is going to listen to him. He threw sheets away and swiftly made his way out of the hospital.  
Harper tried to stop him but he didn't listen so she didn't let him go alone. She offered to go with him. In fact, she drove the car.

~

Casey was finding it hard to calmly stand there as Declan's hands slid her dress from her shoulder. "It is perfect to see you begging like this. This is the revenge of that punch, mind you". His breaths brushing her shoulder which made her shiver. He smelled her. "You smell amazing. Is that how you got into Ramsey's pants"

"Mind your own business, Nash" She hissed.

"Very well. Undress me" he ordered.

~

There was traffic due to raining. Bryce blew the horn and cursed under his breath. Sienna and Rafael were on bike and so they made their way out of traffic easily.  
On the other hand, Harper was driving like crazy because Ethan was pushing her.

~

Declan stood in front of Casey in his boxers. She wanted to puke on him but she controlled. Declan held her tightly and fervently kissed her neck coming towards her face. He left marks there and as he tried to kiss her lips, she turned her face away. He clenched her face hard in his hand and sealed her lips with his.

~

Rafael didn't stop as the bungalow's gate came to site. He lifted front tier of bike and rode it to burst the gates open. Guards ran after them. They were followed by Bryce's car. Soon fight broke but Casey's friends outnumbered the guards. So while Jackie and Bryce held two guards and tying them to chair, others scattered around to find the room where Casey is.

~

When Ethan arrived with Harper, he saw guards tied to chairs. Means situation is under control. There was police and Declan was talking to police. Ethan's eyes were scanning for only one face.

He saw Casey in Rafael's arms. Her forehead bruised and there were small marks on her neck. He looked up Rafael for answer. _Wouldn’t they be able to make it up on time? Is it too late? Did something happened?_

His questions were silent but they understood what he wants to know. "When we reached here she was fighting him. She didn't let anything happen but he smashed her hard on the floor"

Ethan's eyes burned with rage and Harper knew that look to well. She tried to stop him but he charged himself on Declan and threw punches. Declan was on the floor and Ethan put his knee on his chest while throwing punches on Declan's face. "How dare to touch her? How dare you hurt her? Do you know who she is to me? You monster. She is my love, my life. I'll kill you for this. How do you even think of making such sinful vulgar offer to her"

Ethan knew everyone was trying to pull him away from Declan but he didn't stop until his vision blurred and his body involuntarily felt numb and then he blacked out.

~

Next day Casey woke up in her bed and saw there was still an hour left for the final decision of Edenbrook's fate. She dressed as soon as she can. She was already late for her shift as everyone else had already left.

She walked inside hospital and saw almost the entire staff sticking their eyes towards the screen. They all were praying as news channel was showing how many shares were left.

25 minutes were left, Casey stood among fellow colleagues hands clenched together and hope in their eyes. Still shares worth 114million were not subscribed. Declan's approach made some people to withdraw increasing the amount of unsubscribed shares.

14 minutes left, everyone was loosing hope when news reporter announced "seems like Edenbrook is doomed. There is no way any miracle could save this hospital 114 million is a huge amount to be invested in 12 minutes".

But just when 6 minutes were left. All shares were subscribed and crowd cheer up loudly. Greeting and hugging each other like on a Christmas day. Casey couldn't listen any of reporters words as the crowd's cheer roars in the halls.

~

She turned around happily to return to work but stopped as she saw Ethan standing there in his doctor's coat perfectly groomed like any other day. Suddenly, last night's memories came rushing to her mind. She knew her friends saved her. She didn't let her pass out until she saw her friends rushing towards her. But does Ethan know about what happened and then she remembered he was on the bed when she saw him last time.

She walked towards him. "Dr. Ramsey, how are you feeling now?"

He didn't replied and kept his eyes on her. She gulped hard. Maybe he knew everything.

In that moment the entire hospital came rushing towards Ethan and boys lift him up. Casey instantly realized that it was Ethan who bought all the remaining shares. An involuntary smiled crept on her face.

When they put Ethan down same heaviness in the air returned. Ethan stared at her reminding her all her lifetime sins.

"I-I am sorry, Ethan. I mean Dr. Ramsey"

"So you know you did something wrong? Then why the hell did you step in his house?" He hissed and startled her.

"I wanted to save Edenbrook..." she murmured.

"You think you are hero? Let me tell you, Valentine, whatever you did was totally un-heroic in every way. He wants to hurt you to take revenge from me. How could you be so crazy to trust that guy?"

"I apologize, Ethan" she looked at her friends for help but they seemed equally annoyed.

"Why would I forgive you? Tell me. If you would've agreed to be my wife and promised me to have sex only and only with me for the rest of your life then maybe I would've forgiven you but it's not the case right?" He said it in one go.

Casey frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Let me give you a chance to make that right" Ethan said and took a thing from his pocket which Casey could say is a ring box.

He kneeled. That's when Casey's mouth fell open and she looked around to see everyone still standing there. Is this a dream? How could Ethan break his morals? in front of everyone?

"Rookie, your latest stupidity is the reason this is happening. I can't even think if something would've went wrong last night, what would happen to me. Your stupidities are the reasons I open up to you and felt this bond building between us and I don't want to spend another day with the fear that I might never get a chance to see your stupidities again. Marry me, Casey because there is no other way to stop you performing these type of stunts. Will you... marry me?"

Yes, Casey is still feeling this is a dream but all she needs is words of encouragement maybe. "If you are not saying anything I have other way to keep you grounded for the rest of the life" Ethan said in dry authoritative voice. That's when Casey know this isn't a dream. She just nodded as tears spilt from her eyes and he slipped ring in her finger.

When Ethan stood up she hugged him tight. "Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you. You are engaged to a doctor who owns a hospital but has zero bank balance with a bank loan of 3 million. Hope you would help him with repayment of his loan" Ethan stated.

Casey chuckled in his chest. "Kiss me Ethan"  
"Just stick to the clauses of no fucking anyone except your fiance okay?"

She nodded. That's when he kissed her. All their tensions flew away out of the window. They forgot their surroundings as their tongues danced perfectly against each other making Casey moan. Just when crowd stopped clapping someone cleared his throat and they snapped back to reality.

Naveen was standing there. "As much I'm happy to see this has finally happened, I am real sorry for being late. My investment weren't as liquid as yours but now that I've those invested cash in my bank, I'm giving it to you. Repay your bank loan, Ethan and I think it is enough for you to reinvest in some of your schemes"

Ethan took the cheque and he nodded. "Very well. What are we all waiting for? Hospital is still standing, sun is still shining. Back to work now. Interns you have rounds in 20 minutes" he said in bossy voice checking his watch.

Harper came to him. “Back to bed now, big guy"

“What I thought you allowed him to work" Casey said.

“No, he just wanted to propose you in his doctor coat so I helped him to get dressed. That’s all I allowed him to do today" Harper said. Ethan frowned but went back to his room.

"He's acting like nothing happened" Naveen said.

Casey looked at her shining ring. "But something has happened"

Naveen starting walking with Casey. "Now that Ethan is major share holder of Edenbrook, I was thinking to change hospital's name to **Ethanbrook** ". They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes...  
> Thankyou for reading please give kudos or comment...❤


End file.
